


Beerboarding

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [141]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimes & Criminals, Heist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Adam is in a bar, waiting the right moment to get information from a target. Meanwhile, Leo chats continuously in his ear
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541





	Beerboarding

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> In this particular verse Blaine and the boys (and girl) are a criminal team, very much like the one you can find in certain kind of movies or tv series (anyone said Leverage?), that's specialized in thefts. At some point, Federal Agent Sam Vanderbilt will make a deal with them (all their records will be erased if they start working with the government) but that moment has yet to come here.
> 
> Written for: Lande di Fandom's COW-T #10  
> prompt: Beerboarding

The Gypsy Brew is a literal hole-in-the-wall squeezed between two dilapidated buildings on Boston and Burke. A dive bar with very little lighting and even less hygiene. Leave it to Leo to find the worst, dirtiest joint to meet a target. 

“This place sucks,” Adam whispers as he looks around to give himself an idea of the situation. There are only scums in here. Drunks, gang members, a few bikers – the bad kind, not one of those who help children victim of abuse – and he's not completely sure that guy in the corner is still alive since he hasn't moved in at least ten minutes. Adam ordered a beer to blend in, but it looks like piss and he's willing to bet it also tastes like it.

“I see you're not appreciating my devotion to details,” Leo's voice comes from the little device in his ear, loud and clear to him and totally undetectable by anyone around him. Adam has no idea how it works, but he loves this thing. It has proven essential in the past. “What's new?”

Adam can hear the little wheels of Leo's office chair rolling back and forth over the wooden floor in his media room. “You really want to tell me there wasn't a better place than this?” He asks.

“Adam, this guy is a veteran with PTSD and an addiction to alcohol and opioids. He's been in prison more times than us all combined. Where did you expect to meet him, the Hilton?”

“I'm sure there was a middle ground between the two options,” Adam retorts. “Anyway, he's late.”

“He's gonna come,” Leo says, confidently. “That's all he does all day, sleeping and coming here.”

The bar's door opens and a group of five men enters the bar. They notice him, but he makes sure not to make eye contact. “People don't do the same things every day.”

“This one does,” Leo says. “Jesus Christ, do you trust me sometimes or do you think I'm in this team only because I'm hot and Blaine likes to have sex with me?”

“None of what you just said ever crosses my mind,” Adam makes a face. “Ever.”

Leo laughs in his earpiece. “Yeah, right. Anyway, he's going to be there in five.”

“How do you know?”

Leo sighs. “Do you even listen during our stupid meetings? I've been tracking his phone for weeks. He's in the area.”

“So you are useful sometimes.”

“Say most of the time,” Leo snorts. “You all can't take a step without asking me to scan the area, bug something or _access the cameras_. What does it even mean access the cameras? It's not like I have a button I can press to hack the city's security system. You have a completely wrong idea of what I can do and you don't give enough credit to what I actually manage to do anyway.”

“You're rambling,” Adam points out. He knows he has to stop Leo before he loses himself in his train of thoughts, which is perfectly able to pass station after station without stopping for hours.

Leo clears his throat, opens a can – Adam supposes it's an energy drink – and takes a sip from it before answering. “Right. So, what's the plan?”

“I'm going to chat him up and buy him beer until he's drunk enough to tell me what we need to know.”

For a moment there's a thoughtful silence on the other end of the line. “Do you know this is not a gay bar, right?”

“I'm not going to flirt with him.”

“You could have fooled me,” Leo muses. “If _this_ is your plan, I don't know what I'm doing here. I could be finishing the new map of Mortal and Disorder right now. There's a Russian guy in Novosibirsk who doesn't know what's coming to him.”

“You're here because of Blaine's stupid policy, not because I demanded your presence,” Adam answers him.

Blaine made it a rule that they _always_ – a lot of stress on always – have to work at least in pair, better if it's a group of three. He says that two people can help each other and a third can save them both. He calls it the Three People Rule. Quite unimaginatively, but it gets the message across.

“Besides,” Adam goes on. “I don't know what information you need from him to get into that system.”

“I need to know how to access the optical GUI network to transcode their unicode IP interface,” Leo explains to him after another sip of his disgusting energy drink. “Simply disconnecting the online DDR protocol won't do anything this time. I need to bypass the TPS interface so we can get to the ADP mainframe.”

“Yeah, you will have to repeat that very slowly,” Adam snorts, and then his body tenses, ready to go into action. “He just entered the bar.”

"Good. It took him exactly five minutes." Adam can almost see him looking at the clock on one of his screens. "Now get him drunk and I'll suggest you the rest. You will only have to say exactly what I tell you."

"Leo? This is the moment _you_ shut up, though."

"Roger that."

Adam can't smile right now, but it's always nice when he can tell him that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Leo's hacker jargon is gibberish.  
> I used [this](http://shinytoylabs.com/jargon/#), it was really fun :)


End file.
